This longitudinal study will follow infants, children and adolescents enrolled in perinatal and pediatric ACTG clinical trials in order to monitor late consequences of therapy including long-term survival and quality of life; benefits, toxicities or other adverse outcomes from use of antiretroviral, immune and vaccine-based therapies geared to both prevent the progression of HIV and prolong the survival of HIV-infected individuals.